Fairy High- Fire Pain
by Midnight1234
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, an abused kid who goes to school, tries to keep his home life a secret. His friends, Gray, Erza, and Lucy follow him home one day and see some horrifying things his father does to him. Can the three help their friend to confess before it's too late? Rated T for abuse
1. Chapter one- Fairy High

**Hiya! Came up with this idea and decided to do it! Please tell me how it is! Me needs to know if I should continue or not! Please leave a review and favorite! Farwell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter One- Fairy High**

Natsu walked casually towards Fairy High, with a bored expression plastered on his face as he gazed at the high school in front of him as he got closer and closer. His hand lazily held onto his black messenger bag as he ran his other free hand through his pink locks, messing them up further.

"Oi, Natsu!" his best friend Gray shouted as he ran up to him. Natsu looked at Gray out of the corner of his eyes, smirking a bit before he face the school again and the smirk vanished back into a thin line on his face.

"Hey stripper," Natsu replied with a bored tone as they entered the school ground. Students cluttered the ground everywhere. Some of the students were in early meeting clubs, some hanging with friends, and some just wanting to be alone for a while and collect their thoughts before the school day started and became hectic with the crazy teachers, students, and the weird homework assignments that were given to them. Natsu veered both Gray and him off to the nearest desolated bench to sit at.

"You okay flame brain? You seem a little depressed today." Gray commented, obviously concerned for him. Natsu sighed as they took a seat on the bench, nodding his head. Wasn't he always looking this depressed in the morning? He did hate getting up and would always become more hyper as the day went on, but did he really seem more depressed as it was?

"Thinking... That's all." he mumbled in responds, looking slightly away from the black haired man and to a group of kids who were shouting angrily at each other because they thought differently on a book than the rest.

"Morning, Gray and Natsu!" called a voice both boys knew by now. Both of them looked up to see Erza walking their way with a smile on her face. When she reached the two, she sat down next to them, eyes sparkling happily.

"Got a new outfit, Erza?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow at the red haired girl. Erza nodded with excitement, standing up to show them her new outfit. It was a white tank-top with a blue jean jacket that stopped right above her stomach and cuffed a little above her elbows. She wore a black skirt and white leggings that went below her knees. Her red hair was tied up in a pretty messy bun with a long white ribbon to complete the outfit. She looked down at herself, admiring it with a big smile as she looked back up at them, the sparkling in her eyes growing instead of dying.

"I got it on sale even when there wasn't a sale going on!" she boasted, obviously proud at how she was able to get the employs to give her half off. She wouldn't admit, but she had to use force and some of them looked scared enough to pee their pants, but she would never tell them that.

"Let me guess, scared the employees working there?" asked Gray, slightly curious. Erza sat back down, shaking her head, her smile never fading from her face.

"No, I simply told them where they belongs." she answered with the lie. Natsu sighed, rolling his eyes as he knew what that meant.

"You scared the crap out of them, Erza." he told her with a light smirk, his teeth like fangs glinting a little. He always liked how his friend would go scare employees into giving discount just so she wouldn't waste most of her money. He actually admired the way she did it, because she would always of more money than the rest of the group.

"Oh, that reminded me Natsu! I was going to take you shopping after school with Gray and a couple of others." Erza said, her smile growing. Natsu stared at her with his mouth agape and wide shock eyes.

"What's wrong with the things I wear?!" he asked, almost yelling. He looked down at what he was wearing at the moment. It was a black tee-shirt over a white long sleeves shirt and he wore regular jeans and shoes. Sure they had a few holes and looked raggedy and dirty, but what was he going to do? His old man hated him for crying out loud! His old man didn't care what he look liked, only if the house was clean, food was on the table, and he had a bottle of whiskey in his hands to satisfy him.

"You wear the same style every day! A white long sleeve shirt and a plan old tee-shirt, you need a better style." Erza pointed out with a quick jerk of her head. She crossed her hands over her chest as if to signify authority between her and the pink haired teen.

"She does have a point, fire-breath." Gray said. Natsu glared at the traitor, growling lightly under his breath. Gray seemed to go along with it as they had a growling contest before, Natsu decided to speak again so Erza didn't beat him into next week for not giving her a quick enough answer.

"To hell with shopping! I don't even have the money." Natsu grumbled the last part out as he looked away from the group with a 'tsk'. It was true. His damn father never gave him money, nor allowed him a job. The only reason he would even get stuff was one- his father didn't want him to look like crap all the time. Two- his father would give him just a little cash one his birthday and holidays and nothing else. Three- his friends bought him clothing. And that was all.

"Natsu, you don't need to worry about it! It's my treat!" Erza chirped happily, just as a blonde caught her eyes. "Ah, Lucy!" she shouted, waving the blonde over. Natsu looked at the blonde as she came over, before he slightly before he buried his head in his arms on the table.

Lucy smiled as she greeted the group with her usual hello, Natsu zoning out because he found none of this entertaining. Lucy continued talking to the group, not noticing that Natsu was paying no attention to her or to anyone else in that matter.

"Natsu? Hey, Natsu!" Lucy shouted, trying to get the pinkette's attention. Natsu moved his head in his hands to look at her with one charcoal eye. His eyebrow was raised, telling her to continue. Lucy sighed, slightly shaking her head as she rested her hands on her hips. "You zone out a lot." she remarked, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, showing him how much she was annoyed. Natsu's eyes rolled in amusement before he buried his head back in his arms, listening to Lucy as she went on. "As I was saying, would you, Gray, and Erza like to come over to my house on Friday?" she retold her question to the teenager. Natsu took his head out of his arms and looked at her.

"Sorry Luce. Can't." he said with a shrug as he got up to take his leave as the five minute bell rung. Gray, Erza, and Lucy quickly rushed over to catch up with him as they walked to their classroom.

"Why?" she asked. Again, Natsu shrugged. He didn't want to give her the real answer because he didn't seem it as necessary information anyone would care for.

"Just cause." he grumbled to her.

"Why can't you tell me? You never tell us these things! Geez, you're so secretive." Lucy pouted. Natsu chuckled a bit at her, giving her a toothy smile just to cheer her up a little.

"Sorry Luce!" he apologized before he took a sharp turn away from his group of friends and to his classroom. He smirked as he heard Lucy's boiling shouts of anger after him for giving her am indirect answer.

He loved to annoy his friends, but at the same time, he wished he could tell them the truth as to why he couldn't go to any thing his friends invited him to. He knew his friends got really suspicious when he said no to them every time. He sighed as he thought of an excuse for not going shopping after school to Erza. Erza was the most difficult out of all of them to give an excuse to, which he hated very much.

With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, he opened the door to class 1A, Mr. Elfman. A ghost smile fell over his lips as he entered the classroom and took his seat in the way back. He loved this teacher because he would instantly get off subject and go ranting about who this was not manly and how that was manly. It quiet amused him and the entire class at how much the teacher got off subject from silly things.

The class was instantly filled with the students as Mr. Elfman walked in just as the tardy bell rung.

Natsu zoned out a little, but kept close attention just in case the teacher went on his rants during roll call.

"Class!" Mr. Elfman snapped in a demanding voice, catching everyone's attention. Natsu's head jerked in his direction, giving the teacher his full attention. "We're going to have a manly contest!" Okay, at that, Natsu zoned off at the weekly topic of a "Manly Contest", with a sigh.

His thoughts drifted off to many different random topics like, 'the weather looks nice today...' To, 'I hate shopping. I need a really good excuse! Why must Erza drag me along anyway? I need to make a clone before the end of today! Off to the clone labs! Oooh~! Is that an ice-cream truck I see outside?' And that is how the rest of the day went with Natsu trying to find a good excuse to give to the scarlet haired 'monster' just so he won't go shopping.


	2. Chapter Two- Whiskey and Father

**Hiya! Here's another chapter! I really hope you liked it! I also want to give a shout out to the people who reviewed! You all made my day so I thank you! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Whiskey and Father**

Dirty. Old. Ugly. That is how you can describe Natsu's house. It was worn out, almost like a shack. It wasn't too worn out were it looked like it was abandoned; it was just very old and unkempt.

With a disgruntled sigh, Natsu hesitantly walked to his house, his eyes flashing with fear before he hide them in a mask of no emotions. He hoped father wasn't home, because… well… he wasn't able to find an accuse to tell to Erza so he wouldn't have to go shopping, making him two hours late.

"Hope pops' not on whiskey." he muttered under his breath as he opened the door slowly, walking in and shutting the door behind him. Before he could get a second step inside of the house, an empty whiskey bottle flew by his head and shattered upon impact on the door behind him. Natsu gulped as his eyes widened to see the drunken form of his father before him. Father rubbed his stubby chin as he glared at the teenager with drunken glazed over eyes, a frown forming on his face.

"You're late, punk." he snapped, smirking a little as he chuckled. Natsu just stared at him, not moving or speaking. He just stared their like a stone statue. "Not going to talk to you pappy?" he questioned with a jerk motion of his head. Natsu stayed the same, his eyes never wavering one bit. The smirk grew on Father's face as he took a few more drunken steps towards the pink haired boy, stumbling a bit each and every time. "Wha's ya excuse for coming home late? Huh, brat? Old pappy here wants to know why ya' didn't come home to take care of him." Father slurred as he got even closer to Natsu. Natsu could smell the liquor oozing off his breath, making him wanna flinch just barely, but he held strong. Father grabbed his chin forcibly, bringing it closer to his face, making the smell of booze fill his nostril's to the point where bile rose up at the back of his throat. "You better answer me you punk." he growled out with force, more of the stench leaking from him.

"Out." was all Natsu said. Father didn't seem to like that as the force around Natsu's chin where his hand held him, tightened as his face turned into a sneer of disgust. He pulled Natsu closer to the point where their noses almost touched.

"Don't be smart with me." he spat. Natsu cringed slightly, making Father's grin spread a little. "Better be answerin' me son. Pappy doesn't like to wait."

"Studying." Natsu lied to him. Father grunted in disgust, obviously not liking the answer, but didn't want to pry it out of him since he had 'better' things to do than pry useless information from a 'snotty brat'. The older man swung Natsu onto the floor, stumbling away from him as he made his way to the couch.

"Be useful and get ya' pappy a nice whiskey bottle from the fridge and get to makin' dinner." and with that, he plopped on the couch turning the TV on high.

With a soft sigh, Natsu sat up, setting his bag down before he went to the fridge to get Father the whiskey he wanted so he wouldn't-as Natsu likes to call it-go 'apes' on him.

"Good boy." Father mumbled when he received his favorite alcoholic beverage. He returned his attention back to the television as Natsu slowly made his way to the kitchen.

Natsu moved his jaw a little bit, trying to get the sore feeling out of it from Father's rough hand when he had grabbed him earlier out of anger. Moving his jaw only made the soreness worst, so he stopped in his movements and let out a soft sigh as he opened the fridge to grab some stuff out for dinner. Suddenly, Natsu felt a vibration going off in his front pocket, telling him he was getting a call. Setting the supplies aside, Natsu answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked silently, looking at his Father through the kitchen doorway from where he sat on the couch.

"Oi, Natsu," a voice said from the other line. Natsu already knew who it was from the familiarly of the voice.

"Gray?" Natsu asked silently again, as he turned away from his Father's figure.

"Yeah, it's me. Loke is having a small party with just Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and me at his house on Saturday night. He was wondering if you can make it." Gray asked him. Natsu debated this in his head. He actually really wanted to go, but he knew if he did, Father would hurt him, and he didn't really like that idea. On the other hand, he would get to hang out with his friends which sounded really nice to him. With a soft groan of frustration, Natsu finally decided what he would do.

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Really? Sweet! I'll tell Loke and the others. See ya."

"Bye." and with that, Natsu hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket as he started cooking again.

"What's takin' ya' so long?" Father slurred, looking at Natsu slightly. Natsu shrugged while looking at his father and bowing to show the man he despised so much respect so he wouldn't get another bruise or cut added to his collection.

"Nothing." he replied briskly. With a 'tsk', Father turned back to his program with a gulp of his favorite whiskey. Natsu let a soft sigh of relief escape his lips as he returned back to cooking dinner. _Father's going to kill me. _He thought in his head.

* * *

**~Next Day at Lunch Time~**

Natsu sat down at the table outside next to Loke and Gray. In front of him sat Erza, Lucy, and Juvia who chatted happily with each other as they ate their lunch. Everyone ate their lunch like usual, well except for Natsu of course who didn't have the money or the time to even pack a lunch.

"Natsu-san, Are you hungry?" Juvia asked the pink haired boy from across of her. Natsu smiled a little, waving his hand in a kind form of gesture.

"Naw, I'm fine, Juvia." Natsu replied, but his stomach betrayed him and let loose a loud and long growl of hunger. Natsu sweetdropped as his face fell in embarrassment as a frown appeared on his face.

"Really Natsu? I don't think so." Lucy said as she ate her sandwich. With forceful movements, Erza jammed a half of her sandwich in Natsu's face, wanting him to grab and eat it. Frantically, Natsu waved his hands in front of him, shaking head.

"N-no! Really! I'm fine! Trust me!" he shouted, but Erza shoved it further in his face, a glare running his way. A shiver went down Natsu's spin in fear. _So scary!_ He thought in fear.

"_Eat._" she demanded. Without a second thought or reply, Natsu grabbed the sandwich from her hand and shoved it down his throat, his hunger somewhat satisfied. "Good." and with that, she went back to eating the other slice of sandwich she had with her as if everything was normal.

Next to him, Gray and Loke laughed in amusement to Natsu's 'torture'.

"Oi! What's so funny?!" Natsu shouted at the both of them, hitting them on their heads in anger. Loke and Gray retaliated, hitting Natsu on his head and making him fall of his seat and onto the grass in a daze.

"Don't hit me flame-brain!" they shouted in sync, making Natsu wince at the pitch of their voices together.

"Grandmother! I haven't seen you forever!" Natsu whimpered out as he pretended to see the light, putting his hand in front of him.

"… I think fire-breath has lost it." Gray said. The others nodded as they looked down at the 'dying' Natsu's scene of him seeing his dead grandmother.

"Gray-sama! Juvia does too!" Juvia shouted with hearts in her eyes as she tried to get Grays attention.

"I don't think he's paying much attention to you…" Lucy told the blue haired girl. Juvia turned to Lucy, evil aura surrounded her as she glared at her. Lucy shrunk away in fear of the girl.

"Love rival!" Juvia growled threatening.

"N-no! You got it wrong!" Lucy shouted in defense as she waved her arms in front of her.

"Natsu, how long do you plain on playing dead?" Loke asked with a raised eyebrow. Natsu dropped his hand from holding it in the air as he sent a glare in his way.

"I'm not playing dead. I have died because of you and snowflake there killed me. I shall have my revenge!" he shouted, jumping up and holding his hands in a fist just as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Everyone stood up and walked past Natsu, making him look at them in feign sadness. "I've been abounded…" he whimpered to himself in disbelief.

"Natsu! Hurry up or you're going to be late again for Art!" Erza shouted. Natsu started to run up to her with panicked movements.

"Sorry!"


	3. Chapter Three- Resurface of the Unwanted

**Hiya! Hope you like this fabulous/depressing chapter I have presented you all with! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

** Chapter Three- Resurface of the Unwanted**

**~Natsu's house before the mini-party~**

Natsu closed his door ever so gently, hearing the snores of his drunken Father passed out on the couch in the living room with a whiskey battle clasped in his hand, about to fall. A sigh of relief left his lips as they door clicked softly. He was glad that Father had just passed out; he didn't know what he would do!

With a slight smile tugging at the edge of his lips, Natsu turned his back to the door and looked at the time on his old wall clock. 6:12pm it read.

_ Good, I have another eighteen minutes before Loke's 'mini-party' starts. _Natsu thought in his head as he walked towards his dresser, rummaging through it to find something that didn't have any holes and was actually clean. _Did he really have to call it 'Loke's Mini-Party of Fun?' Seriously, he could of just called it, 'mini-party.' _He mused with the shake of his head as he found the new clothing Erza had bought him. He was glad he hadn't worn it yet. He didn't really like having holes in his clothing, especially when it was winter and he had no money to buy a coat.

He pulled out the shirt, pants, and jacket, marveling how clean and _new _they looked. The shirt was a dark blood red shirt with some weird black design that Natsu thought resembled a dead tree in a way. The jacket was a plain black and the pants a regular dark blue.

With a slight smile, he changed into the clothing with quick pace so he wouldn't be late to Loke's 'mini-party.'

He looked at the clock again before he climbed out of his bedroom window. It was 6:20pm. Good, he still had time to walk to his house.

Before Natsu could even open the window, he heard rough unsteady footsteps make their way to his room. His breath hitched in his throat as fear took its route through him. He froze in place as everything seemed to go painfully, achingly slow. His hearing seemed to intensify as the footsteps echoed closer and closer to his door. Cold sweat started to form on Natsu's brow as his heart beat painfully in his chest. He watched as the door knob of his door slowly turned, torturing and teasing him, testing how far his fear would go.

"Natsu," Father slurred roughly as he opened the door. Father starred at Natsu with slightly glazed over eyes. He looked at Natsu, then the window, and then back at Natsu. Anger slowly filled his eyes as he finally registered what was going on. He stepped into Natsu's room, the air tensing up with both anger and fear. "Where the hell ya' goin'?" Father asked with anger. Natsu took a large gulp, looking at the ground quickly, then back at Father.

"O-out." he stuttered, voice wavering a bit in fear. Father frowned at him as he took another step towards the pink haired boy.

"Better give me a better answer than that son." He growled as he crossed his arms threating.

Natsu felt his heart pound against his chest with horrible fear. He felt like he had to throw up because he was so afraid.

"T-to a party." he mumbled under his breath. Father tilted his head a little, not hearing him. His frown increased, telling Natsu to say that louder or else. "To a party." he said with more force as he found a bit of courage, but saw it drain away so quick after he said that. He inched closer to the window, feeling the soft cool surface throw his shirt and jacket.

"What party." he sneered, spitting in Natsu's face. Natsu's nosed cringed a bit, feeling the spit fall on it.

"A friends." he replied. Father grabbed the color of his new shirt, thrusting Natsu closer to his face.

"I gave you no permission, boy." he growled like a dog. Natsu shook lightly in fear, but swallowed it the best he could to answer him.

"I-I didn't want to bother you…" Father didn't seem to please with that answer, because he punched Natsu right in the eye, letting him stumble against the window. Natsu looked at him as he covered his now bruised eye. Father was smiling down at him as he stumbled out of the room.

"Go to the party, but when you come back, I've gotta surprise for ya'." he shouted loud enough for Natsu to hear.

Natsu closed his eyes, not liking the word 'surprise' coming from Father. He knew it would never be good in the end.

With a heavy sigh, Natsu heaved himself off of the ground and through the window.

The cool evening breeze settled Natsu down as he relaxed. The sun was setting not too far off as he looked at it on his way to Loke's house.

His eye throbbed a bit in pain, but he ignored it used to the pain Father inflicted on him. He didn't know what he would tell his friends when they saw the black eye he had. He better make an excuse. Good thing he was good at that.

Another soft breeze blew by, ruffling up his pink locks a little as his mind wandered back to when everything was peaceful and Father didn't abuse him. He didn't remember it that much because he had been small when the abuse had started, younger than five. Probably three or four. He couldn't remember since it was so long ago.

A sudden memory flashed before his eyes, making his heart ache in sadness.

* * *

_ Natsu starred at the grave of his newly dead mother. He didn't understand. Why did the men put mommy in the ground? Was she okay? Daddy had said mommy couldn't see him anymore. Why can't mommy see him? Was he a bad boy? Did he do something wrong? Tears rushed to his eyes as he desperately tried to brush them away. _

_ He looked up at daddy, more tears welling._

"_Daddy," he whimpered. Daddy didn't look at him, but his cold hard gaze remained on the head stone of his late wife. "daddy, why did mommy leave? Was I a bad boy? Did I hurt her?" Natsu asked in a shaky voice. Daddy ignored him, making Natsu even more frustrated. "Daddy!" he wined. "Dad-"_

"_Shut up Natsu!" Daddy snarled, scaring the little boy. He looked down at Natsu, the once loving and caring eyes replaced with hatred and defile. "Shut up! Can't you be quite for at least one minute?!" he growled in anger. Tears welled up in Natsu's eyes. He tried to force them down, not wanting to make daddy angry anymore, but he couldn't help it, they rushed from his eyes. _

"_D-daddy…" he whimpered under his breath as he reverted his eyes down to his nice looking black leather shoes. "I-I'm sorry…"_

* * *

Natsu shook his head, clearing that memory from his mind. He had thought he stored that at the back of his mind so it wouldn't resurface; it seems as if he was wrong.

He remembered that day as if it was only this morning. The day before when mommy was alright and fine, was the last day he would ever see happiness in his Father's eyes. It would soon turn to a form of hatred and anger that seemed to stay there as he drowned himself in liquor as a way of grief that seemed to never drain away from him at the fact that his wife had died.

Natsu sighed as he noticed he was standing in front of Loke's house. The sun was already below the horizon, the stars and moon shining brightly overhead as he walked up the small steps to reach Loke's front door. Through the window, Natsu saw Loke, Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Lucy sitting on the couch in his living room as they chattered happily.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he knocked on Loke's front door, waiting for him to answer. Footsteps raced inside of the house as the door flung open to reveal the orange haired male who smiled brightly at Natsu.

"Hello Natsu!" he chirped. Loke's smile turned to a frown as he noticed his black eye. Concern flooded the older male's face. "What happened, are you okay?" he asked. Natsu flushed as he realized he hadn't made up an excuse as he had been caught up in his horrid memories.

"Well… I…. Uh…" he stuttered, scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of a quick excuse to tell him. Loke got out of the doorway for Natsu to enter.

"Here, come in. You can explain inside." he told him. Natsu felt his heart shrivel in his chest as he flushed even more. If he had to make an excuse to Erza, than she would defiantly over react!  
"S-sure." he said, panicking on the inside as he stepped inside of the house.

_ I'm so going to die tonight!_


	4. Chapter Four- Horror of Movies

**Hiya! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter… I wanted to update this as soon as possible for some reason. Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Horror of Movies**

Natsu sat uncomfortably on Loke's couch as everyone stared at him for an answer. Erza-who sat next to him-nudged him hard with her elbow, making him yelp in surprise and fear and the thought of the red girl beating him up.

"Natsu, stop stalling and tell us." she demanded, her glare piercing through his very soul and existence. Natsu's skin prickled with unease as a cold feeling rushed through him.

"Juvia thinks that Natsu-san doesn't have to tell if Natsu-san doesn't want to tell." Juvia piped up through the tension. Natsu mentally sighed with relief, giving Juvia a look of thanks. Juvia smiled sweetly at him and mouthed, 'No problem.' Erza didn't seem like she liked the idea much, but she also didn't want to push Natsu to tell them.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat, the tension deflating. "you don't have to tell." She told him, giving him a glare that said, 'You lucky duck.' Natsu chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So what shall we do?" he asked, trying to change the topic and get a different mood set. Loke perked up once he said that. He sat up from the couch and went to the TV set; shuffling threw different type of discs.

"I'm glad you asked pinky." he said, earning a low growl of annoyance from Natsu at the annoying nickname. "Cause we are watching an old classic horror movie." Loke sat up, holding a movie in his hands, joy brimming his eyes. Lucy and Juvia shivered in fear at the word 'horror movie.'

"C-can we watch something else?" Lucy stuttered, holding a pillow close to her chest as her teeth chattered. Juvia nodded in agreement as she did the same thing. Loke shook his head, chuckling to himself as he thought of making his move on Lucy tonight.

"Nope! All I have is horror!" Loke said, plopping the disk into the CD player. He grabbed the remote and took his seat next to the shivering Lucy.

A smirk appeared on Natsu's face as he knew of Loke's plain. Loke had told him and Gray about his plain before they came to the mini party. He wanted to make his move on the blonde by watching a horror movie knowing she had a huge fear of them so she could hold on to him tight.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other, amusement in both of their eyes at knowing how this was going to end up as.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia suddenly cried, clutching onto his arms. "Please protect Juvia!" she pleaded just as the doorbell rang. Loke perked up as he jumped up off the couch and ran to it.

"I wonder who's at the door." Natsu said, not recalling anyone else coming here. Maybe Loke had ordered some pizza for the party and it had finally come. Gray shrugged his shoulders, Juvia still holding onto him.

"I don't know, probably the pizza man." Gray replied, trying to get Juvia off of him, but failing miserably. "Juvia, can you please get off of me?" Gray asked her. Juvia shook her head, holding onto his arm tighter. Gray sighed in defeat as he just let her cut off his circulation in his arm.

Loke walked into the room, followed by a blue haired male. Everyone looked up to see who it was, only to recognize it as Jellal.

"Jellal?" Erza asked in surprise. "I didn't know Loke invited you." Jellal chuckled as she sat next to Erza, Loke taking his usual seat.

"Yeah, Loke invited me, but kept it a secret." he said, smirking. Erza blushed a little bit at his smirk.

Natsu suddenly realized why Loke had invited Jellal over in secret. If Loke had told Erza that Jellal was coming over, she would make an excuse as to why she couldn't come over. Natsu knew Erza was really nervous to be around the blue haired male because she had a huge crush on him, but she didn't know that Jellal felt the same way.

He shook his head, chuckling, finally realizing what this party was really for. It was to pair Loke and Lucy up, Gray and Juvia, and Erza and Jellal. Natsu was just invited because his friends called him the party starter, always getting everything interesting, even when it was a movie.

Loke pressed play on the remote, staring the movie. Lucy instantly latched onto his arm as the first thing that they heard was an ear splitting scream coming from the TV.

Throughout the movie Natsu couldn't help but constrain his laugh. Every time someone would pop out of no-where, killed, or confront the main killer, all the girls squealed in fright and buried their face into the male beside them. Natsu felt lucky that he wasn't Jellal, Gray, or Loke because he knew they could no longer feel their arms. He felt extra sympathy go to Jellal, knowing how strong Erza is.

At the end of the movie, Lucy quickly grabbed for the remote and turned it off, eyes wide with fright. Natsu finally couldn't keep it in, he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he rolled off the couch and onto the floor. The other guys chuckled along with Natsu while the girls just huffed annoyed with him.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked. Natsu couldn't answer as tears streamed out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Y-you g-g-guys are s-s-so hilarious w-when you g-g-get scared!" he bellowed, breathing hard as his sides became to cramp from laughing so hard. Erza stood up, face red with anger as she walked over to Natsu and kicked him in the stomach, seizing his laughter into a gasp of pain.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you." she growled, eyeing Natsu evilly. Natsu stood up crying from pain, but saluted to her.

"Aye sir!" he shouted as if Erza was a military general. Erza nodded in approval as she sat back down next to Jellal, crossing her legs with a tiny smile on her face. Natsu also sat back down, whipping away his tears.

"So what know?" he asked. Lucy perked up at that as an idea came to her head.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"


	5. Chapter Five- Truth or Dare?

**Hiya! I thank all those who reviewed, followed, and favorite. It made my day! And all those who did that, get a free kitty! And if you are allergic, you get a stuff animal kitty! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Truth or Dare?**

Those words rang through Natsu's ears as his eyes widened in horror. Oh no, he hated that game! No, hated is too nice of a word for it. He _loathed _the game.

The girls squealed with in delight at the mention of the game. Loke smirked as he thought about all the things he will get to do to people in the game. Gray sighed, not going to argue as Jellal just smiled. Natsu was the only one who refused to play.

"No. Nu-huh!" he said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Erza glared at him, telling him to agree or else. Natsu gulped, giving in so he could survive for another day. "Fine…" he mumbled in disappointment and defeat. Lucy clapped her hands happily.

"Great!" she chirped. "Okay, these are the rules. One: You must answer and do all dares that are given to you or there will be a consequence. Two: No violence, stripping, or kissing. Three: If you run away, Erza will go after you and tie you to a chair as we torture you. And Four: You must answer everything truthfully. Understand?" Lucy asked. Natsu moaned in responds while the others just nodded. "Now take an oath that you will keep true to your promise and will not break the rules. I'll go first. I, Lucy Heartifllia, take an oath to follow the rules of the Truth or Dare game." Lucy held her hand up straight next to her face as she said that. Loke did the same thing as Lucy. Once everyone was done taking their oath, the game had started.

"Who will go first?" Erza asked, looking around. Juvia raised her hand, smiling.

"Juvia will go first Erza-san!" she said happily. Erza nodded in approval, sitting back into the comfy couch. Juvia shifted a little as she thought about it, her finger on her chin. "Umm…" she perked up as she found the dare she wanted to do. "Juvia dares Jellal-san to lick his toe!" Jellal looked in disgust at his own toe, not really wanting to lick it.

"Must I?" he asked, looking up at Juvia. Juvia nodded sternly, but still smiling. Jellal sighed as he took off his sock and brought his big toe to his mouth. He looked at Juvia one last time seeing if she would change her mind on the dare, but she stayed firm. He let out another sigh as he licked his toe really fast. "There, I did it." he said, putting his sock back on while whipping his tongue on the back of his hand. "My turn." He looked around the room, trying to find his perfect victim to torture. His eyes lingered on Lucy as a small smile curled on his lips. "Lucy," he finally said, catching the girl's attention. "Is it true that you have never run in the street naked?" he asked. Lucy went bright red as she started to stutter incoherently. Finally, she was able to speak correctly.

"Yes, I have never-_ever_-run in the street naked before." she said, closing her eyes and taking a breather. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes landed on Natsu. "Natsu is it true you are ticklish?" she asked, tilting her head. Natsu sighed, happy it wasn't anything _too _serious.

"Yes, I'm ticklish." he responded, only for Lucy to pounce on him and tickle him to death. He burst out laughing, also trying to hold the gasp of pain in as she went over some bruises, but nevertheless, laughed like a hyena. "L-Luce!" he cried, tears springing to his eyes as he tried to push her away. "S-stop!" Lucy obeyed, standing up with a smile as she went to sit back down next to Loke. Natsu sighed with relief as he sat up straight again, whipping the tears away from his eyes.

"Your turn Natsu." Lucy said, giggling a little. Natsu nodded as he looked around the room. He didn't want to do any dare or truth on Erza because he was really afraid she might kill him, and he didn't want to do anything on Lucy because Loke would kill him thinking he did something funny with her when he really didn't. His eyes landed on Gray, a dare already springing up in his mind. He grinned evilly, his eyes narrowing.

"Gray, I dare you to chug a whole think of extra spicy hot-sauce." Natsu laughed evilly as he saw the horror on Gray's face.

"You're kidding me flame-brain!" he shouted at Natsu. Natsu shook his head as Loke got up to get the hot-sauce.

"A dare is a dare." he shrugged nonchalantly. Gray growled at Natsu as Loke came back and handed him the sauce, then sat back down.

"I hate you." he hissed as he held the bottle up to his mouth. Natsu smiled sweetly back showing his spiky teeth.

"Love you to popsicle!" he chirped. Gray gave him one last glare before he looked at the bottle hesitantly. With a deep painful like sigh, he tilted his head upwards and began to chug the bottle down his throat. Gray's face instantly turned red as his eyes widened in pain. Finally when the hot-sauce was empty, he threw the bottle at Natsu's head. Natsu quickly dodged the bottle, it flying past his head and hitting the wall behind him. Gray doubled over as he started to breath heavily with his tongue sticking out.

"What was that for?!" Natsu shouted in anger, holding a fist up. Gray looked at him with glazed over eyes, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

"I hate… you match… stick…" he panted out. Gray quickly jumped up, not able to handle the hot-sauce's venom much longer, and ran to the kitchen. The faucet from the sink was heard from where the rest were as Gray flooded his mouth with water. Natsu couldn't keep his laughter in anymore. He doubled over clutching his stomach bellowing. The others joined in with him, even Juvia who couldn't disagree about how funny that was.

Gray stomped back into the room, water trickling down his chin as he balled his hands in fist. His shirt was off, probably somewhere in the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" he growled angrily. Natsu pointed at him, struggling to breathe between laughs.

"Y-y-you!" he stuttered falling onto the ground as his laughter grew. Tears streamed out of his eyes at how hard he was laughing.

"J-Juvia wasn't laughing at Gray-sama!" Juvia stuttered, trying hard to control her laughter. Gray grumbled angrily as he took his seat next to Juvia, crossing his arms over his chest as he sunk into the couch.

The laughter soon died down, everyone whipping away their tears as they got under control.

"Okay, it's your turn Gray." Jellal smiled at him. Gray cursed under his breath, still a bit angry.

"Fine." he sighed, eyes scanning the room, landing on Natsu to get his revenge on him for making him drink hot-sauce. After a few moments, Gray thought of the perfect dare for Natsu. A tight smile curved on his lips as he tried his best to mask the evilness beneath it. "Natsu," Natsu perked up at hearing his name, but knowing that it was revenge since it was Gray, he gulped in wonder what he had in store for him. "I dare you to jump into Loke's pool." Natsu jumped up, waving his fist in the air.

"But it's freezing!" Natsu shouted, even though that was half his worries. He was afraid of his shirt accidently going up and showing what lied underneath it. "No way am I going to do it!" Gray shook his finger and head as he 'tsk'.

"You know the penalty Natsu." he mocked. Natsu clinched his fist tell the veins were popping out in anger. He didn't exactly know how to dodge this one.

"Don't worry Natsu; you can borrow my swim trunks." Loke said, leaving the room to fetch them. Natsu's heart pounded against his chest as he quickly scanned his brain for an accuse. He sighed mentally as he found one. He smirked cockily at Gray.

"I can't _do _the dare is what I mean." Natsu sat back down. Gray raised an eyebrow at Natsu.

"And why not?"

"I can't swim. If I can't swim then I can't fulfill the dare unless I learn how and I plain not to learn anytime soon." He wasn't entirely lying. He didn't really know how to swim so there for, he couldn't. Loke came back with the swim shorts.

"You can't swim?" Gray asked suspiciously. Natsu nodded.

"I would prove it to you, but I don't feel like dying anytime soon."

"Natsu's right, if he can't swim, how is he going to fulfill the dare?" Erza asked looking at Gray sternly. Gray sighed.

"Fine, I'll fine another dare." Natsu sighed to himself, happy that he escaped that one. "I dare you to…"


	6. Chapter Six- Mother

**Hiya! I felt like making this chapter short for some reason, but do not fret! This is probably a one-time thing! The next chapter will surely be longer! It is a promise I will keep! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Mother**

"I dare you to…" Gray pondered to himself, thinking of the perfect dare that involved Natsu not swimming since, well, he couldn't. Gray rested his finger on his chin as he leaned back in the couch, thinking on what dare would suit for Natsu's punishment.

"Hurry, I think you're goin to melt soon from all that thinking." Natsu said in a monotone, Gray glaring daggers at him in annoyance.

"Fine! I dare you to... to… to act like a cat for the rest of the game and say meow after every sentence!" Gray shouted, jumping up and pointing a finger at Natsu. Truth be told, Gray blurted out randomly, not even knowing what he thought nor said. It was all too random. After he said that, Gray stared at the spluttering Natsu with a look of shock apparent on his own face.

"W-w-w-w-what?!" Natsu finally shouted out. Gray crossed his arms and stuck his nose up, pretending he knew what he was doing.

"Y-you heard me fire-breath." he said smugly. Out of pure shock, Natsu fell back onto the couch, pale as a sheet.

"Well Natsu, you have to do the dare or the…" Loke motioned to Erza who were cracking her knuckles at Natsu with an evil glare. Natsu whimpered in pain as he became even whiter, this time from total fear.

"I-I know… M-meow…" he added, keeping in mind the dare he had to do.

"Good." Erza muttered darkly as she slid back on the couch, her hands now in her lap as she carried a more carefree smile. "Natsu, your turn."

"Y-yeah… Meow…" Natsu weakly replied before he got over his shock and scanned over possible victims while trying to get the shock of the dare off his mind. "Juvia," he said, catching the blue haired girl's attention. "Is it true you love to swim? Meow." Natsu asked, not really knowing anything good at the moment. Juvia nodded, excited at the question.  
"Juvia loves to swim Natsu-san!" she chirped happily. "Juvia's turn!"

* * *

**~After Mini-Party, Natsu's house~**

Natsu stood outside his house, debating if he should go through the window and wait for the beatings or go through the door to get it over with. It was a really tough decision that scared Natsu senseless either way.

Finally after long debate, Natsu decided to go through the door and get it over and done with.

He slowly approached the steps of his house, feeling his second thoughts rushing through his head. Pushing them to the back of his head, he opened the door slowly, slipping inside and shutting it softly.

All the lights in the house were off instead of the TV which blared annoyingly with its occasional flicker while sounds hummed softly. Natsu softly walked passed, hearing slumbering snores coming from the couch, making him sigh with slight relief as he slipped passed to his room. He left the lights off as he went to his bed, glancing at the clock to see that it was twelve AM.

"Saved by the clock." he muttered under his breath as he slipped off his cloths until he was only in his boxers. He slipped into bed, wincing slightly as one of his many bruises decided to act up on him. He rolled to his side tell he was facing the wall with a blank stare, ears perked for any sign of movement outside of his door.

Natsu flinched slightly as he heard the loud buzzing of his phone on his bedside, noisily flickering its screen on and off to alert Natsu. He sighed as he turned over on his side and grabbed the phone, picking it up and answering it as he placed it next to his ear.

"Hello?" he whispered softly, eyes never leaving his bedroom door just in-case Father magically heard the buzzing and decided to wake.

"Natsu? Hey, It's Lucy." The other end replied. Natsu smiled softly at hearing the name of his childhood friend.

"Oh, hey Luce, What's up? Need anything?" he asked. There was a slight paused on the other end before he got an answer.

"Yeah, are you? I mean it's because it's…" she trailed off. Natsu's smile faltered into a sad frown as he sank into his pillow. He knew what she meant. Tomorrow was the day his life changed, Lucy and the rest only knew half of the change.

"Yeah," he replied sullenly. "I'm fine. I will be fine. No need to worry Luce." Natsu tried to sound as light-hearted as he could as to not worry her. "Night Luce."

"Night Natsu, remember if you start to… you know, call me or the others. We're here for you Natsu, remember that."

"Yeah, I know. I won't forget." And with that, Natsu hung up the phone and placed it on the night stand with a heavy heart as he turned to face the wall once more. He starred at it blankly, the TV from the other room droning out as he blocked it from his mind. Fresh tears welled in his eyes as his vision blurred slightly. He tightly clenched his sheets in his fist as he held them tightly to his bare chest hoping to seek comfort from the sheets in some kind of way, but with no such luck.

"M-mother…" he whispered slightly to himself, his heart clinching slightly in sadness as painful memories before the accident flashed through his mind, forcing him to remember the forgotton.

"_Nee, Natsu-chan," said a pink haired woman with a kind smile. "why are you crying?" Natsu-now a two-year-old-wiped desperately at his falling tears that refused to dry._

"_B-b-because…" he whimpered. The woman knelt down in front of him, her blue eyes shining as she ruffled Natsu's hair softly._

"_Big boys don't cry, right Natsu-chan?" she asked with a tilt of her head, her hand resting on his pink tuffs. Natsu looked up at her, pausing in whipping the tears away as he just stared at her with his big watery charcoal eyes. "Now, what made my big boy cry?" Natsu's bottom lip trembled as he dropped his hands to his side as big tears rushed down his face._

"_M-mommy…" his voice was shaky as he tried to stop the tears. "I-I-I lost Igneel…" he finished, referring to his red stuff animal dragon he carried everywhere with him. Mommy-Josie-looked at Natsu with big curious eyes, frowning at him slightly._

"_Igneel? You lost him?" she asked as Natsu nodded, shaking his head as he cried louder. "Well, then let's find him! Come on! If we work together, Igneel will surely turn up." she smiled softly as she stood up, holding out her hand for the toddler to take. Natsu stared at the hand with his mouth agape while the tears finally stopped in their flow. He smiled brightly, taking the bigger hand in his smaller hand._

"_Igneel is waiting for us to save him Mommy! The big bad evil dwagon stole him!" he declared. Josie giggled at her son as she feigned surprised._

"_Oh no! Igneel is in real trouble! Come on Natsu! We can't waste any more time! Igneel must be saved!" she shouted, Natsu yelling his agreement as they set out their search for the dragon. _

**"**M-Mother..."


	7. Chapter Seven- Lady Luck The Jerk

**Hiya! I really hope you like this chapter! I spent a long time on it for your liking! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Lady Luck The Jerk**

"So, Natsu how was your weekend?" Erza asked as they sat down at one of the school benches in the court yard. Images of Father's punishment flashed through his head making him shiver slightly, thankfully Erza didn't notice.

"It was good." He lied, smiling his famous toothy grin at her. "What about you?" A cheeky smile appeared on his face as a sudden thought came to mind. "Did you a Jellal get really friendly over the weekend?" And of course, Erza took that the perverted way, turning redder than her hair and punched Natsu on the head from extreme embarrassment.

"Pervert!" she growled at him. Natsu cradled his head, scooting away from Erza in fear of another punch on the head.

"N-not in that kind of way! I meant the more kid appropriate way!" he defended himself. Erza blinked her face no longer red as she finally under stood what he meant.

"Oh, that's what you meant." She nodded in understanding. "No, we didn't get friendly at all Natsu. But I'm kinda sad that no one picked me for truth or dare." Erza grumbled mournfully to herself at not being able to participate in the game.

"Oh, well, maybe they didn't want you to ask or dare them seeing that you are so _good _at that." Natsu lied yet again, afraid of telling her the real reason. Erza just shrugged in responds.

"It would still would have been good if I got to play too." She mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms. She sighed as she sat up straight, a smile adorning her face. "Oh, did you hear Natsu?"

"What?"

"Loke's plans on getting Lucy to date him worked out. They're now boyfriend and girlfriend." Natsu shrugged his shoulders at that, smiling as he remembered Loke's plan on trying to _seduce _Lucy.

"I knew they would end out going out with each other, it was a matter of time." He shook his head slouching down on the bench and putting his hands behind his head. They soon dozed off in silence just as Levy came over smiling.

"Hey Natsu, Erza!" she greeted waving at the both of them. Erza smiled back, greeting and waving all the same while Natsu just grunted and lazily waved at her. "Mr. Elfman wanted me to inform you we are having a day out on the beach next week." And with that, Levy walked off leaving a shell shocked Natsu and a delighted Erza.

"Oh! This is great! I bought a new bikini I've been dying to try out!" Erza squealed as she went on describing her frilly bright red bikini to Natsu. Natsu didn't listen as he stared wide eyed ahead of him, Levy's words still processing in his head.

"_Mr. Elfman wanted me to inform you we are having a day out on the beach next week… beach next week… beach next week…" _The words repeated themselves over and over in Natsu's head as no possible excuse came to his mind.

_How the hell am I going to dodge this one! _He panicked internally to himself, Erza not once noticing that her friend wasn't paying attention to her, but freaking out internally. _I can't go to the beach! One-They will be able to see Father's punishments and two-I can't even freaking swim! _If Erza wasn't sitting right next to Natsu at the moment, Natsu swore he would be rocking back and forth hyperventilating while pulling his soft pink lushes_ (did he mention beautiful?)_locks of hair out, panicking at not finding a loop hole to this horrible situation.

"Hey, Natsu. Natsu!" Erza shouted, catching his attention. Natsu jolted up right on the bench, almost rolling off the back of it somehow or another. He gave Erza a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head as his friend just looked at him in worry. "Natsu, are you okay? You just zoned out." Natsu nodded, giving yet again, his famous toothy smile.

"Just fine Erza; I was just thinking about how wonderful a day it would be at the beach next week." Here the lies come yet again. Erza gave him a skeptical stare as she raised her eyebrow.

"But I thought you couldn't swim?" she pointed out, making Natsu sweat bullets.

"_Yes_ I _can't _swim, but that doesn't mean that I can't have fun at the beach, doesn't it?" he asked, laughing a little to himself. Erza smiled at him, buying it.

"You're right!" she agreed. Natsu sighed in his mind, happy that he was able to pull off so much lies to Erza. It was a wonder that he hasn't been found out yet.

"I was also just thinking how Juvia would have a blast at the beach, considering she loves swimming and water in general." Natsu leaned back in the chair again, adopting his earlier slouching position before Levy came and decided it was at that moment, to ruin his day. No wait, to ruin his life. Erza nodded in agreement as she went on another little rant about something to get Juvia and Gray together, something along those lines, Natsu didn't pay much attention to her, but yet, when _did _he pay attention to anything? _Oh right, _he would only pay attention to something if It caught his interest, other than that, You have no Natsu at all.

Erza kept ranting until the bell for fifth period rang and everyone in the court yard went to their classes in a cluster, some not wanting to be late, while some didn't really care about getting a tardy at all.

Natsu entered his Art room, Reedus waving and greeting him as he entered.

He took his seat at the farthest corner in the room where Gray, Loke, and Jellal sat, chatting about a new video game release, something that also didn't catch Natsu's interest at all. As he sat down, Gray looked up.

"Hey Natsu, you look gloomy today, what's up?" he asked with a bored expression. Loke and Jellal looked up, also noticing the gloomy expression on the pink haired feisty students face. Natsu slumped in his chair as he rested his head on the table.

"I learned that Mr. Elfman was taking us to the beach next week. Fun." He grumbled in annoyance. Gray smirked at Natsu's inconvenience.

"Is it about the no swimming thing?" he asked. Natsu nodded even thought that was just part of it.

"I'm probably going to build be a sand fort and spend the rest of the time hiding in there from the bests of the school tell the trip ends." he replied. Jellal laughed at Natsu, making him perk up at whatever caused his amusement.

"Then you are going to be hiding in that fort for a week! Hope you bring some supplies with you." he joked.

"Crap. Lady Luck just loves me doesn't she?" Natsu yet again grumbled to himself. He swears he will find this Lady Luck person, grab her Luck Wand and stuff it down her throat to give her a piece of her own medicine. He chuckled to himself as he already planned his mission to Lady Luck, getting scared glances from his three friends who scooted as far away from Natsu as possible, not wanting to be near the manic at work.

Lady Luck, go hide in your Luck cave, a Natsu is after you.


	8. Chapter Eight- Unaware Pink Hair

**Hiya! Wow! This must be one of my longest chapters ever! I hope you enjoy it since it really is kinda depressing as they plot now comes around. Also! It's now summer for me! Hurray! No more homework! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight- Unaware Pink Hair**

Gray slouched down in his chair as Ms. Mirajane rambled on about some great writer they would be studying after Mr. Elfman's trip. He zoned her out, his mind wondering elsewhere. For some reason, Natsu has been acting really strange lately after he learned about the trip to the beach, just like he had acted when he dared the boy to swim in Loke's pool. People that couldn't swim wouldn't freak out that much making Gray suspicious. He creased his eyebrows as he wondered what Natsu could be hiding when a sudden thought struck him. _I've never seen Natsu in shorts or short sleeved shirts. _He thought. Even in the summer when he would see Natsu (which was a _very_ rare cause) he would be wearing pants and long sleeve shirts or jackets. Another thought struck Gray. He has never been to Natsu's house or even seen it, nor has he seen Natsu's dad. He already knew Natsu's mom was dead because he had a mental breakdown on the anniversary in 7th grade at a sleepover at Erza's. Gray shook his head to rid the thoughts. He would ask Natsu about it at lunch, and if that didn't work, well, he'd find out on his own, well with Erza and Lucy of course, they have to get in on it too.

"Hey, hey Gray," Someone whispered, knocking Gray out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see a confused Natsu who had started to poke him with the sharp end of his pencil.

"What?" he asked once Natsu had stopped poking him with the sharp pencil (much to his relief cause he was pretty sure he now has a small hole in his arm because of him).

"I tried to get your attention before, but you didn't answer." Natsu replied. Gray instantly thought up an excuse while keeping a straight bored face.

"Oh, you know, I was thinking about Mr. Elfman's beach trip. I'm actually looking forward to going to it, well, I know you aren't." Natsu shivered at the thought of the beach and Gray seemed to hear him think 'like hell that would be fun!' making him chuckle lightly. "You know me, Erza, and Lucy can teach you how to swim, right?"

"First- it's Erza, Lucy, and _I_, second- Naw, it's fine. I'm not really a fan of water." Both Natsu and Gray jumped up as Ms. Mirajane snapped her ruler down on the front of her desk, an annoyed scowl set firm into place.

"Natsu! Gray! How many times do I have to tell you no talking in class!" she growled out evilly, a dark aura surrounded her making both boys shiver in fear.

"S-sorry Ms. Mirajane!" Natsu apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he sunk down in his seat as if to warn off the demon teacher. Gray probed up his books to make a shield and hid behind them, sweating and thinking repeatedly, _'Please don't find me! Please! I'm too young and pretty to die!' _Ms. Mirajane gave them one last scowl before she resumed teaching the class, the boys sighing in relief as Gray 'destroyed' his barricade hesitantly.

* * *

_**~Meow. Lunch Time. Meow~**_

Natsu sat down at the lunch table across from Gray and Erza and Loke sat on either side of him. Natsu rested his head in his hands as he zoned out of Loke and Erza's conversation-which may he remind you he was in between them-and closed his eyes as if to go to sleep sitting-or slouching-in a chair.

"So, Natsu," Gray started, catching his attention and knocking him out of his doze like slumber of peacefulness. "Why don't we hang out at your place today," he paused. "if it's okay with you?" The others stopped in their conversations to look at Natsu expectantly as he sunk down at their stares. He felt screwed. He felt like he would melt-well he wanted to at the moment-like the evil which in the Wizard of Oz movie thing underneath the uncomfortable stares.

"Um… sorry, you can't." he said apologetically, catching a strange glint in Gray's eyes, making him suspicious slightly. _Just _slightly.

"Aw, that's too bad; I wanted to see where you live." Gray pouted, making Natsu look at him strangely. "Oh, well, looks like I won't." Natsu shrugged as he stood up, not paying much mind to it.

"Anyway, Loke, Juvia, Mr. Happy wants us in the drama room for something." Natsu said to the two as they also stood up and left.

* * *

_**~With Gray, Lucy, and Erza~**_

Once Natsu and the others left, Gray looked at Lucy and Erza, his eyes set in determination.

"Okay, don't you guys find it weird that Natsu never once wears short sleeved shirts or shorts and we never been to his house nor meet his dad before?" Gray asked. Erza shrugged as she waved her hand at him.

"I find it a little weird, but not that much." she replied. Lucy nodding in agreement.

"I knew Natsu before his mother died. I've been to his house like once or twice before when she was alive and after she had died, Natsu never once invited me back over and stopped wearing short sleeved shirts and shorts. I find it a little suspicious because he also never speaks of his dad afterwards and he was so obsessed with saying things his dad would do. It would always be 'daddy did this today' or 'daddy made this' but he changed after his mom died." Lucy explained, her eyebrows creasing. "Now that you mention it, I do find it suspicious." Gray nodded.

"That's my point and plus he said he couldn't swim, he wouldn't be freaking out about it as much as he did which means something he hasn't told anyone so I converted a plan. We follow Natsu home after school." Erza and Lucy stared at him with wide eyes, Erza dropping her spoon halfway to her mouth.

"Are you crazy?" Erza asked with wild eyes. "Follow Natsu home? What if he finds out?" Gray crossed his arms.

"It's the only thing to figure out what is happening with Natsu and why he acts so strange on certain topics."

"Yeah, but to follow him home!" cried Lucy. "That isn't the right thing to do." Gray shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the only way to find out and if you guys aren't in, then I'll be doing it alone." Silence issued after that as both girls thought about. Erza sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I cannot believe I'm about to say this, but, you're right. I'm in." Lucy looked back and forth from Gray to Erza with wild eyes.

"You both are crazy! Natsu is our friend! It wouldn't be right to do that!" she cried, only for Erza to give her one of her looks to silent her.

"Natsu acts really weird for things he shouldn't act weird about. We have to do this to find out why. It might not give us answers, but it's better than doing nothing." she pointed out. Lucy sighed and banged her head on the table, giving in.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I blame Gray."

"I second that."

"Fine, blame me all you want, but we won't get caught." Gray said as they resumed eating their lunch in awkward silence.

* * *

_**~Schools out for the day! Stocking time!~**_

Gray, Erza, and Lucy made sure that they were well behind Natsu where they could follow him and he did not notice as he walked home. They stayed silent for there wasn't much to talk about and they didn't want to risk Natsu over hearing them and catch them following him home. Who knows what he'll do when he catches them.

Soon an unkempt house appeared and Natsu walked up to it, stopping hesitantly at the door.

"That's it, this is where he lives." Gray whispered as they hid behind a great oak tree not so far away from the house. They saw Natsu sigh as he was about to open the door only for it to slam open on its own and a hand went out to grab him by the collar of his shirt, jerking him inside before slamming the door shut. Lucy, Gray, and Erza looked at each other with wide eyes as they ran to the nearest window of the house where they could see what was going on inside.

"You damn little brat!" yelled the man that had a rough grip on Natsu's collar. Natsu kept his head low where his eyes couldn't be seen as the man threw him across the room, Erza and Lucy having to keep their gasp low enough not to be heard as the three stared in horror at what was happening.

"That's Natsu's father." Lucy breathed out shakily. "T-that's no mistaking it. I-It's him." They watched hopelessly as Natsu struggled to stand up as they man slowly walked over with an empty whiskey bottle in hand.

"Why are you so worthless?" they heard him growl to Natsu. Natsu looked up at him with emotionless eyes as he was shoved back down to the ground, Father stomping on his head and grinding it to the ground. Natsu let out a pained yelped as he grit his teeth and eyes trying to forget about the pain as he curled up into a ball only for Father to kick him in the stomach repeatedly. "Answer me you worthless piece of shit!" he screamed in Natsu's face as he swung the empty whiskey bottle down on Natsu's chest, making him scream in pain as blood welled up.

"C-cause-"

"Don't stutter!"

"I'm an It that doesn't deserve to live!" Natsu screamed to Father. The three friends watching the horrible scene stumbled backwards in surprise, their voices caught in their throats.

"N-Natsu is abused by his own father…" Gray chocked out in total shock.


	9. Chapter Nine- Game Plan

**Hiya! Sorry it is kinda short today, but I'm tired and wanted to post this as soon as possible and I kinda ran out of ideas to put at the end. Sorry if there is anything misspelled, I'm too tired to check. Well, hope you liked it! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Game Plan**

"_N-Natsu is abused by his own father…" Gray chocked out in total shock._

One more cry of pain left Natsu's lips as Father brought up his foot and smashed it on his head before he left into the living room to watch something on television as he brought out another bottle of whiskey. The three friends watched with horror saddened hearts as Natsu slowly stood up in pain and leaned against the wall heavily as he made his way to his room. Lucy, Erza, and Gray shared terrified looks as the stood up, making sure they weren't visible through any window of the worn out house.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy whispered so Natsu and Father didn't hear them. "I mean, about Natsu of course! We can't let him stay there with his father! He's going to get killed!" Erza nodded in agreement, her eyes glancing at the house often as if battling her inner self.

"But what are we going to do?" Gray asked as he ran a hand through his raven locks, troubled. "If we call the police and report about it, Natsu's dad might get enraged and actually _kill _him." He sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Plus, Natsu is the type of person that will deny it. I've known him since first grade and he has always been like that. Heck! He denied at having a dad in fifth grade!"

"It's bad for him to stay at home either way." Erza said slowly, looking at them with hard violate eyes. "We can either confront him about it, wait tell he tells us about the abuse, or we grab our phones and dial the police right away." Lucy bit her lip as she looked away in thought, Gray finding his shoes interesting enough to glare angrily at while Erza just looked at both of them, waiting for them to give her their answer. Finally Lucy looked back at them, her eyes tearing up.

"I saw we call the police." Gray's head snapped up at her with wide eyes.

"But Natsu will find out he had followed him home and saw what his dad did to him! He'll never forgive us!" He tried to keep his voice as low as possible so neither Natsu nor his dad could hear.

"And what? I rather have Natsu not trust me anymore and never talk to me ever again, not even sparing me a glance than have his father raise a fist at him again!" Lucy snarled back at him, her eyes narrowing as she fought back the tears. Gray was at a loss of words as he looked sharply away, somewhat agreeing with her.

"I got it!" Erza said in triumph earning Gray and Lucy's attention. "How about we corner him at the beach next week? It has to work out! Natsu can't run from u, his father won't be there to harm him in any way, and we can help him about it!" Gray and Lucy looked at each other, then at Erza. After a long thoughtful pause, they nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"Kay, let's try and act normal for Natsu until next week?" Gray said.

"That'll be hard, but I'll try." Lucy sighed as she looked away, not entirely pleased with the plan.

* * *

_**-Natsu-**_

Natsu sighed as he leaned against his wall as he sat on the floor, closing his eyes and trying to numb out the pain. He had just wrapped up his bloody chest—the glass shards cleaned out and made sure that the wound wouldn't get infected—and his other injures he had. He would have to explain why he had gauze wrapped around his head tomorrow at school so he had to find an excuse to give before then, which he was pretty used to by now.

Natsu's eyes fluttered open as he heard his phone buzz with an incoming text message. Groaning silently, Natsu stood up, wincing as his wounds hurt him slightly, making his way to his dresser where his phone was seated on, looking at the message that was delivered to him.

"_Oi, Natsu, wanna hang out?"_ The message was from Gray. Natsu walked over to his bed and sat down.

"_Sorry, I'm kinda busy. :/" _he responded, gently laying himself onto his bed, once again wincing in the pain it caused him to do so. His phone buzzed again as Gray texted back.

"_U sure? Luce and Erza are here. We were thinking about going to the arcade and playing a game. U don't want to miss out on Erza playing on of the shooting games, u know how she can get. :D" _Natsu shook his head, laughing but immediately stopped in the midst of it as he held onto his stomach in pain. _Stupid image of Erza beating up the arcade game. _He thought sourly to himself as he scowled to no one.

"_I really can't. My ol' man is making me do chores." _Natsu sighed in relief and thanked phones to be so easy to lie through.

"_Aw, really? Well, sorry u couldn't come. __ Hope u can come next time. See ya' at school tomorrow!"_

"_Yeah, see you. Tell Luce and Erza I said hi. Bye."_ And with that, Natsu set his phone on his bed side table as he layed himself down, his eyes heavy with much needed sleep. After a few moments, Natsu fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter Ten- The Start of Beach Week

**Hiya! Before you ask, no, I have not been watching Adventure Time in a while and I don't know why I suddenly had an impulse to put Gunther in this. I… just don't know. Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten- The Start of Beach Week**

Natsu stared up at the bus he had yet to board. His bag was hanging off his shoulder with the same despair he had within him. It's okay bag, you are not alone in your despair. Natsu is with you. Erza and Lucy looked back at him with a smile as Gray was already boarding the bus.

"Come on Natsu! If we don't get on now, there won't be any good seats left!" Lucy said as she waved her hand for him to board the bus along with them.

"But it moves..." At the mere thought of the bus moving and him on it, Natsu turned a little green as he slumped his back forewords.

"Men don't get motion sickness Natsu!" Mr. Elfman shouted as he slapped him on the back. Natsu looked up at the teacher with green still tenting his cheeks.

"Easy for you to say. You don't get motion sickness on something that moves." he grumbled to himself as he finally got the courage to board the bus and take a seat next to Gray. Gray looked at him in amusement as Natsu's face was already smashed against the seat in front of him. Loke twisted his body around from the seat in front of them and looked down at the already slightly green Natsu, smirking in amusement.

"Every single time I see him on something that moves it's always funny to see him get motion sickness before it even starts to move." he said, looking at Gray who nodded in agreement. Juvia also turned around to face them, a depressing look on her face.

"Loke-san wouldn't allow Juvia to sit next to you Gray-sama…" she sniffled. Gray and Loke turned to her and sweetdropped as she turned back around and wept out of sadness at not being able to sit next to her 'Gray-sama'.

"It's okay Juvia, no need to cry." Loke tried to sooth the blue haired girl. Juvia paid no heed to him as she continued to weep into her hands making the ginger sigh as he looked back at Gray and Natsu, well more at Gray since Natsu's head was still buried in the seat in front of him. "So Gray, what's the first thing you're going to do once you get to the beach?" Loke asked as he folded his arms on top of the seat and rested his chin atop them. Gray leaned back as he looked out of the window waiting for the last few members of the bus to load so they can get going.

"Beats me. Matters on what time we get there. If we get there in the evening, I'm taking a bath then relaxing. Afternoon, I'm going to find an ice-cream shop and cool out there. Night, I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep." Gray replied as he looked back up at Loke. "You?"

"Well, evening, I'm going to hit on Lucy. Afternoon, I'm going to hit Lucy; tan and swim, then hit on Lucy some more. Night, I'm going to take a bath and hit on Lucy, then go to sleep while hitting on Lucy in my sleep." Loke replied with a cheeky smile.

"There wasn't a sentence without the words 'hit on Lucy' in what you just said…" Gray pointed out even though he knew why his friend decided to do that. Loke nodded his cheeky smile widening.

"That's the point." Lucy, who had heard what Loke had said decided to butt in, leaned over the aisle(she was sitting next to Erza on the seats beside Gray and Natsu), lean over the crying Juvia and bonked him harshly on the head with an annoyed expression.

"Do something else other than hitting on me!" she shouted as she sat back down with a pout. Loke looked at her, feigning sadness.

"But Lucyyyy! I looooove youuuu!" he whined. Lucy huffed and turned away with slightly red tinted cheeks as she awkwardly started a conversation up with Erza who gladly went along. Loke rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as he looked back at Gray and Natsu. "Don't worry, she loves me."

"It didn-"

"She loves me." he interrupted Gray with a weird looking smile and nodding at the same time. Dropping the weird looking smile, Loke looked down at Natsu who looked to be dead if he would just showed that he was alive in any kind of way. "What are you going to do Natsu?" Loke asked. Natsu held his head up and looked at Loke with half open eyes before he leaned back in the seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Build me a sand fortress, steal a weeks-worth of food, hide in my sand fortress like a good little hermit I shall be. And if people try to come inside, knock it down, or talk to me, I hiss at them and start to do the Golem." Natsu explained to them. Silence issued between the three before the other two finally were able to talk.

"Okay… I'm not going to ask what 'the Golem' is because I'm too scared to know what it is." Loke said with a blank face. Gray slowly nodded in responds.

"How are you going to steal a weeks-worth of food?" Gray questioned. Natsu sighed at them as if they were stupid.

"I go to the north pole, have Gunther lead me to Santa before he eats my soul, steals Santa's supplies of food that he eats before he hibernates, have Gunther show me out of the north pole before he eats my soul, and bam. I've got a weeks-worth of food on my hands." Silence issued between the three yet again as Gray and Loke blinked at Natsu a few times.

"You have an active imagination." Loke commented. Natsu nodded, smirking in agreement.

"Why the hell will Gunther eat your soul?" Gray asked him, tilting his head as he raised his eyebrow up at Natsu in question. Natsu's smirk turned into a small smile as he looked up at the bus's ceiling.

"Gunther wants my soul."

"But-"

"Shhhh," Natsu had put a finger on Gray's lips as he shushed him with a serious look. "Gunther wants my soul. No questions." And that is when the bus decided to move making Natsu's motion sickness kick in as he took in his earlier position moaning in pain. His two friend's sweetdropped at the sudden change in Natsu's attitude.

"He's been watching too much Adventure Time has he?" Loke asked his and Gray's eyes never leaving their pink haired friend.

"I don't know… nor do I want to know…" Was all Gray had said before he hesitantly turned around and looked out of the window.


	11. Chapter Eleven- Tears of the Helpless

**Hiya! I'm excited for Thursday! Why may you asked? Thursday is my birthday! I always loved my birthday because of the cake! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven- Tears of the Helpless**

It was night when the bus had made it the beach the school had reserved for the week. Natsu had made it his top priority that he was the first on off of the bus, meaning he pushed everyone out of the way and jumped out of the vehicle kissing the ground while crying happily. Lucy and Erza looked at Natsu strangely as they got off after Loke and Juvia, wondering if their friend actually had anything sane in him.

"Natsu stop kissing the ground, birds poop on that." Lucy commented as she stood in front of him. Instantly after hearing that, Natsu jumped up wiping his lips on his white long sleeves shirt trying in a desperate attempt to clean the filth off of them.

"Natsu, Lucy!" Loke shouted from where he was walking with the rest of the class to their resort. "You're going to be left behind!" He turned back around to start a conversation with the grumpy Gray and the strangely hyper Erza.

"Coming!" Lucy shouted back to him as she and Natsu ran up to catch their friends.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Erza happily chattered with a strange sparkle in her eyes. "I can finally try out my bikini!"

"Is that all girls think about?" Gray grumbled earning a harsh glare from Erza.

"Gray, eat a snickers." Loke suddenly said, holding out a snickers bar for Gray.

"Why should I?" he growled giving Loke his death glare.

"You turn anti-social when you're hungry." Loke shoved the snickers bar into Gray's face making him shove it down his throat. "Better?"

"No, I still feel like I should kill you all in the most brutal manner I can, then turn into a Mutant Ninja Turtle and roll away in a dark cave where no one can ever talk to me again." Gray grumbled making Loke shiver at the image he was given.

"Loke, you should know by now that Gray is tired, not hungry." Natsu told the ginger, Gray giving him a pointed glare. "Plus, Gray hates snickers and the only time he would eat them is when he is exhausted." Natsu explained as he put his hands behind his head. Loke slumped in defeat as he cried fake tears.

"I'm sorry I failed you my friend!" Loke shouted as he hugged Gray, bawling.

"Get off me you freak! Don't make me turn all ninja on you!" Gray screamed as he tried to pry the stubborn teen away from him feeling very agitated.

"Did Loke just copy a commercial?" Lucy asked as she stared at the three boys with a blank look.

"Yeah, I think he's carrying around a bunch of snickers just for that reason alone." Lucy looked at Erza wondering why her boyfriend decided to become one with the snickers commercial.

"Juvia thinks Loke is strange." Juvia commented. Juvia's aura suddenly turned dark as her eyes turned red like a demon. "How dare Loke give Gray-sama something he dislikes?! Juvia will kill Loke!"

The rest of the way to the resort was spent with Erza and Lucy holding down Juvia who was trying to kill Loke, who was bear hugging Gray bawling, who was trying to pry the ginger away while pleading for help from Natsu, who just walked beside him ignoring Gray as he thought about how to get to the North Pole without being noticed.

* * *

**~Natsu, Gray, and Loke's Shared Room~**

Natsu sighed as he laid down on the bed closest to the window, looking up at the white ceiling feeling very exhausted.

"Oi Gray," Natsu shouted as he turned his head to look at the bed beside him where the raven haired teen had already fallen asleep on. Natsu rolled his eyes as he looked up at Loke who was putting his clothes away in the big dresser they shared. "Loke," Loke looked up at him but said nothing as he continued folding and putting away clothes. "What's the point in this trip? I've been wondering that the whole time on the bus." Natsu looked back up at the ceiling with a slight frown. Loke shrugged as he closed the drawers finished with his work as he sat down on the bed beside Gray.

"I think it's to just relax, something like that. Either that or Mr. Elfman wanted some time off with Ms. Evergreen. I don't know, either way, Mr. Elfman is probably going to spend the whole time trying to 'woo' Ms. Evergreen." Loke explained as he turned off the light encasing the room in darkness. Natsu shivered once the light glow of the lamp on Loke's bedside turned off, feeling opened for anything that dared come his way. Natsu pulled the sheets over himself as he tried to find warmth and comfort in them as he looked out of the window and at the starlight night.

"Then what's the need to bring students with him if his intentions are solely on Ms. Evergreen?" Natsu asked. Silence cascaded down on the them as Loke was obviously trying to find the words to answer Natsu with.

"Maybe because he thought it would be a good learning experience? I don't know. The teachers are crazy and would take a whole lot to figure out." Loke replied as there was a shuffle of blankets as he got under them. "Why do you seem so keen on not enjoying this trip Natsu?" Natsu tensed up at the question, shutting his eyes briefly as he started to play with a piece of thread lingering on his blankets, never turning around to what he knew was going to be Loke's eyes from the other side of the room.

"I can't swim." he muttered silently after a few good minutes. Natsu knew it wasn't a good excuse, but it was the only he could think of at the moment.

"We can teach you." came Loke's short reply. He shifted around in his bed as he tried to find another excuse.

"I don't like water."

"Then you can play in the sand."

"There are crabs in the sand."

"Then get a tan."

"I'm allergic to the sun and burn easily."

"Stop making stupid excuses." Loke sighed finally fed up with excuse after excuse. "You always make these outrageous excuses on why you can't do things Natsu. It's like you are trying to hide something you don't want people to find out." There was a short pause before Loke continued. "We're your friend's right?"

"Yes…"Natsu silently replied, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he tried to blink them away.

"Then why don't you act like we are? Why can't you tell us this thing you're trying to hide? We can help Natsu, no matter what! We will always be there for you. That's the meaning of friends, people who have your back." Tears streamed down Natsu's face at hearing the words he always wanted to hear, but he knew he couldn't tell Loke, he always knew. He couldn't tell anyone which what made the pain unbearable. He knew they couldn't help and it would only hurt them in the end, and he didn't want them to get hurt. He wanted them to stay away from his pain so they can remain happy. He was only protecting them… right?

"No matter what," Natsu spoke silently, trying to keep the tears out of his voice as best he could. "there are some things that can never be helped."


	12. Chapter Twelve- Closet Stuck

**Hiya! Thank you for all the birthday wishes! *hands out cake* dig in! Happy 4****th**** of July! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Closet Stuck**

Loke passed a corner of the resort they were in only for someone to grab him by his arm and pull him into a closet, covering his mouth just as Natsu walked by, not hearing Loke's yelp.

Loke blinked his eyes as he got used to the darkness of the closet to see Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia. Gray held a finger to his lips as they watched Natsu turn the corner and out of sight. Gray took his hand off of Loke's mouth, still signaling he should stay quiet.

"Before you start yelling," Gray said, Erza nodding giving Loke a glare for him to stay silent. The glare was very effective. "we have something to tell you and Juvia. We need both of your help, it involves Natsu." Gray explained as he and Lucy shifted spots in the cramp closet so she could keep watch for the pink haired teen or really anybody while Gray and Erza explained to the two confused duo.

"What about Natsu-san?" Juvia asked confused, tilting her head to the side from where she stood next to Loke. Gray looked at Lucy, who nodded telling him no one was in hearing range of the closet as she twisted the lock, locking the five inside.

"We decided to follow Natsu home one day," Lucy said hesitantly, shuffling her feet nervously shuffling as she looked down at the ground, her brown eyes flashing with shame and sadness. "we discovered something…" she bit her lip as she looked slightly up at Gray telling him that she wasn't able to finish her sentence and pleading for him to finish it for her.

"Something no one should ever go through." Gray finished for her, Lucy giving him a slightly relieved looked. Loke felt anxious, yet scared onto what it was. He knew-somehow-that this was what Natsu believed that couldn't be helped.

"What is it?" Loke asked, his heart slowly started to race as Gray and Erza shared a look with each other. The tension started to build up in the closet as both teens were trying to see if the other would be kind enough to answer the ginger. "Well?" Loke cut through the silence, eyeing both Gray and Erza. Gray looked away making Erza the only one to answer both Juvia's and Loke's curiosity.

"Y-you know how Natsu's mother died when he was young and that he lives with his father?" She received nods in responds. "Well… when we followed him home… we saw Natsu's father beat him…" she choked out the last part, her heart clenching in pain at the knowledge of what her friend was going through. Loke and Juvia stared at the three in surprised, speechless on what to say.

"What-what are you talking about?" Loke asked in a high pitched voice, not expecting this at all. He wasn't prepared to receive the news that his friend was abused!

"Natsu's father beats him! That is exactly what we are talking about." Gray said a bit too harshly; regret quickly showing in his eyes. "Sorry…" he mumbled, looking away in shame. "I'm just a bit on edge with this topic… that's all."

"We all are." Erza said softly, Lucy nodding in agreement.

"How are we supposed to help?" Juvia asked in a strained voice as she tried to compose herself to seem not as shocked as she was.

"We were hoping to… try and get Natsu to somehow tell us…" Lucy mumbled the last part, but everyone heard because of the small enclosed space they were in was nice enough to allow them.

"How are we going to do that? Natsu dodges questions with ease, we won't be able to get him to tell us and if we even come close for him to tell, well, and he sure will run off or do something that sets him free." Loke pointed out.

"We have to try!" Lucy suddenly shouted, surprising everyone as she yelled at her boyfriend. She covered her mouth with her hand, surprising herself before she let it fall to her side, looking down at the floor with sad brown eyes. "I mean…" she struggled for words as she bit her lips, tears stinging in her eyes. "We can't let Natsu suffer alone… We have to help, no matter what." she whispered, biting back the tears as she hugged herself.

"Lucy's right, We can't let Natsu struggle alone, it's not fair." Erza said her hands in fists at her side. Loke sighed as he leaned back against the wall behind him, closing his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them.

"Last night," he started catching everyone's attention. "I could tell there was something off about him. When I told him he could tell us anything, he shrugged it off saying it's something that cannot be helped. Now I know what it is." Loke looked up at the ceiling feeling guilty for not trying to pry harder into seeing what it was last night. Hearing it from his friends and not Natsu made it seem… so… awful… horrible... and so much more. He also felt betrayed that Natsu didn't trust him-any of them-enough to tell about the secret he kept from them for so long. It only made Loke's heart twist painfully at knowing what the teen was going through.

"Juvia believes that is a lie." the blue haired girl spoke up, everyone's eyes looking at her. She shifted under the sudden attention, but went on. "Juvia has always seen the lonely look in Natsu-san's eyes as if he wanted to tell us something but he was afraid of. Juvia thinks that the only way we can get Natsu-san to tell us, is to tell him secrets that we never told anyone and make sure that no matter what, we will be there and he can also tell us anything." A light blush dusted Juvia's cheeks as she looked away in embarrassment, fiddling with her fingers. "B-but t-that is what Juvia thinks… I-it might not w-work…." Her blush deepened as she backed up against the wall, suddenly very self-conscious. Gray smiled finding the way Juvia turned all embarrassed like that was kinda cute.

"We'll try," he reassured her, making her blush harder but for a different reason. "Should we tell Jellal about this?" Gray asked, changing the topic as he looked up at Erza for approval. Erza shook her head at the mention of her blue haired crush.

"No, Jellal is horrible at keeping secrets, I never trust him with the ones I don't want told out in public." Erza explained, getting nods of agreements from the others. "Plus, Natsu isn't that close to Jellal, he wouldn't trust him easily, I know that's for sure."

"Okay then, Lucy you can unlock the door now." Gray said turning to the blonde. Lucy nodded as she fingered the lock, but when she turned it to unlock the door, the lock broke off with a sickening crack, everyone in the closet freezing in horror as Lucy dropped it with wide eyes.

"Oh no." she whispered horrified as she tried to jiggle the door to see if it had unlocked magically only to find out that it was still locked. She slowly turned around with a flustered and panicked look on her face as everyone eyed her.

"Lucy," Loke started. "Please tell me we are not locked inside this cramped closet because I'm started to feel the walls close in all around me." he said slowly. Lucy smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh… well, you see… the lock decided it wanted to break off while the door was still… locked." Silence filled the small room as everyone let her words sink in before they flew to the door, pounding with all their might and yelling at the top of their lungs for someone to open the closet.

Natsu passed the corner just about to head up to his room only too hear his friend's shouts as loud banging issued from a nearby closet. Walking up to it, Natsu knocked lightly back at them.

"Yes?" he asked, shouts of happiness following in pursuit of his words as they saw him through the small crack in the door.

"Natsu! Thank god! Unlock the door! We're locked inside!" Gray shouted in an urgent voice.

"And hurry up! I'm starting to get claustrophobic!" Loke shouted as he put his mouth up against the door. Getting an idea, an evil smile curled on Natsu's lips as he leaned against the opposite wall.

"Oh, but why should I let you guys out? You seem like you people are having such a _good _time." he mocked as he put his hands in his pockets. The banging on the door got louder and more panicked.

"Natsu! Let us out!" the five shouted in unison. Grinning even wider, Natsu slipped a card out of his pocket and put it on the door handle before walking away whistling as he jogged up the stairs to his shared room.

Dangling on the door which was being banged heavily on was a little card with three words scribbled at the bottom messily, reading:

_**Do Not Disturb**_

_No Matter What_


	13. Chapter Thirteen- The Laughing Disaster

**Hiya! First, I would like to say to PianoNl. Your review had made my day! Every time I read it, I smile! I'm actually planning to become a writer when I grow up and I am writing a story that is way darker than this one. Actually, this one is the lighter, happier version based off of it I want to say. And, yes, Natsu was too harsh on them, but he was bored, he shall do what he wants when he is bored… for now at least. Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen- The Laughing Disease**

Natsu sat on his bed by the window; fiddling with a folded piece of paper he had found when he scavenged the resort for anything that could bring him entertainment. A smile crawled its way on his lips as he remembered what he did to his friends earlier. He knew they probably hated him for doing that and Erza was probably going to kill him, but it was worth it. Trust me. It was _worth_ it.

The door opened as Loke walked in, irritation clearly written on his face as he walked over to stand beside Natsu's bed. Natsu looked up at Loke with not so innocent eyes as he grinned, showing his teeth a little.

"Natsu," Loke growled as his hands curled into fists at his side, one hand stuffing itself into his pocket and pulling out the sign he had put on the closet room door earlier. "What the _hell _is this?" Natsu looked at it with innocent eyes as he looked back up at Loke, pretending not to know where this conversation will lead to.

"Well, you see my dear friend, that there," he nodded his head at the door sign Loke held tightly in his hands. "is a sign you put outside your door when you obsoletely do not want to be disturbed." Loke grinded his teeth together as he tried to control his anger. It wasn't working too well for the ginger. Nope, not at all.

"Yes Natsu, I know that." he hissed as the sign crumpled in his fist from his anger.

"Then why-" Natsu was instantly cut off when Loke threw the crumpled piece of paper at his head.

"Cut the crap Natsu!" Loke shouted in anger. "What I _want _to know is why you put it on the closet door when your friends were in dire need of help?!" Natsu smirked as his head laid back on the headboard, a wistful expression on his face.

"I got bored." he replied as if he was an old man telling his grandchildren about the good times when he was young. "Plus, you were not the only one. Mr. Elfman and Ms. Evergreen were in the game room together alone, so I decided to lock the door and put up a sign that said, '_Do not Disturb, Intimacy Going On'_" Natsu smiled happily at the memory before Loke hit his head, bringing him out of his stupor. "Ow! What was that for you jerk?!" Natsu screamed, rubbing his sore head as he sat up strait to look at Loke, only to flinch back at seeing the demon aura surrounding him. "L-Loke?" Natsu stuttered, laughing nervously as his hand dropped from his head. "I-is it too late t-to say I'm sorry?" he asked him hopefully. Loke only stared at him with unblinking eyes. Moments passed with the air tense and Loke just staring at Natsu, not blinking as the pink haired boy sweated from under his gaze. After another second, Loke broke down laughing, clutching to his stomach as he held into Natsu's bed for leverage, gasping for air.

"O-oh my!" Loke gasped as tears ran down his face. "T-that was the best thing I-I ever heard!" he wheezed out before he collapsed to the floor rolling about as he laughed and laughed. Natsu sweetdropped, not knowing what had just happened or what to do as Loke rolled around laughing his butt off. Thankfully, Natsu was saved from his awkward situation as Gray opened the door only to freeze as he heard Loke laugh continuously and Natsu's fearful, yet, confused expression.

"Uh… What is going on here?" Gray asked as the door slowly closed behind him, no one really paying much attention. Natsu looked up at Gray and shrugged.

"I dunno… he just started to… laugh." Natsu explained as the raven haired boy walked over to see that, indeed, Loke was rolling on the floor laughing and laughing as tears kept rolling off of his face as he gasped for air all at the same time.

"What did you say?" Gray asked him, their attention solely on ginger haired boy rolling on the ground. Natsu took a few moments to answer.

"That's the thing." he said. "I don't _know_." He sounded unsure as they both looked up at each other, speaking to the other through their minds.

_Should we leave him?_ Gray asked, motioning his head to Loke. Natsu glanced down at him, before he looked back up at Gray.

_I don't know. I heard a man died from laughing too much. Should we help him? _Natsu asked, raising his eyebrows up in question along with a sympathetic look on his face as he glanced down at Loke. Gray shuffled in spot, not really wanting to help the ginger out at the moment at all. He just wasn't in a helpful mood right now.

_Well, he _is _Loke; he can take care of himself. We can't seem to get rid of him as it is. Maybe this is our chance. _Gray looked up at Natsu hopefully, only for the pinkette to scold him with his eyes.

_Gray, he's our friend. We don't leave our friends to die when they're in trouble. _Natsu reasoned.

_He'll die with a smile on his face and laughing. Plus, you don't seem much like the person who would help their friends out in trouble when we were stuck in the closet. _Gray pointed out. Natsu crossed his arms and pouted. He didn't want to leave Loke because it looked kinda looked painful at how much he was laughing. So, out of pity for his friend, Natsu mustered up his pride and gave Gray the eyes that he gave no one unless it was in dire need. It was the eyes that could bring world peace and hippies back to the world. The eyes that could stop wars and save lives. The eyes that can bring anyone down to their knees, even the Jokester and The Master, maybe even Hitler, but no one would know for sure since Hitler is one hard nut to crack. The eyes were the one and only eyes that absolutely no one could resist. The puppy dog eyes.

Gray tried to look away from Natsu's puppy dog eyes, not wanting to be drawn in their depths, but he wasn't too successful. He kept giving small glances at Natsu to see if he stopped, only to see that the eyes were on their full blown power, sucking Gray in until he could only do one thing and one thing only.

"Fine!" Gray sighed, his hands flying in the air in exasperation as Natsu cheered in victory. His spur of the moment plane worked! Loke won't die from laughing now! Yay! But unbeknownst to them, Loke had stopped his laughing to look at the mental conversation the two were having, very confused.

"Um…" he started, catching both of their attention. "If I may ask, what is going on?" Natsu's eyes widened as he suddenly jumped off the bed and hugged Loke as if he came back from the dead. He might as well been by the way Natsu was acting.

"Loke~!" Natsu cheered happily. "You aren't going to die!" Loke didn't know what to do. How do you respond to that? Simply, you don't. But he knew he had to sooner or later or Natsu would do something… well… Natsu-like.

"Yay?" he asked, surprisingly pleasing Natsu as he hugged him tighter.

"Never laugh again." the pink haired boy demanded. Loke and Gray sweetdropped at Natsu, finding this very weird.

"Yes mother." Loke replied with a heavy sigh, giving Gray a look to ask him why Natsu suddenly started to act like this. Gray only shrugged in responds, not knowing either.

_I don't know man. I don't know. _Gray told him through his mind, only for Loke to get up in annoyance at Gray speaking to him through his mind.


	14. Chapter Fourteen- Family at the Beach

**Hiya! For some reason… I felt like making the Dragon Slayer a family… even though Wendy, Rough, Sting, Laxus, and Gajeel are siblings and Natsu is just a cousin. Oh, well. Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen- Family at the Beach**

Natsu sat on the beach towel under the umbrella trying to think more ways than one to get back at Loke and Gray. You see, Natsu didn't exactly _plan _on ever stepping foot on the beach, but the raven and ginger haired duo just had to find a certain way to get him on the beach, which sucked for the pinkette. The only good thing about it was that he was still able to wear his normal clothing here, but he just couldn't take one _tiny, little bitty _step off of the sand or those _Pretty Boys Duo_(their words, not Natsu's) will get Erza after him and force him in just swim trunks and learn how to swim. So of course he listened to them knowing it was more of a promise than a threat.

"Natsu!" Lucy called from somewhere behind him. Natsu turned his head enough to look at the blonde teen who waved at him enthusiastically from the volleyball net next to Loke and Jellal. "Come play with us!" Natsu sighed as he sat up from his slight comfort of the beach towel and made his way over to the trio.

"Fine." Natsu grumbled. One of the many reasons he walked over to them was because he saw the evil glint-literally _glint_-in Loke's eyes as he looked over at Erza who was tanning and talking to Juvia.

"So nice of you to join us, eh Natsu?" Loke asked in an all _too _sweat voice. Natsu forced up a smile as he glared at the ginger.

"Yes, indeed, it was _very _nice of me to join." he growled out through clenched teeth.

"Okay," Lucy started, ignoring the two's exchange with each other. "Loke and I will be on one team and Natsu and Jellal on the other. Sounds good?" she asked the others before turning around and grabbing Loke's wrist to join her on the other side of the net.

"It's not like we have much of a choice, do we?" Natsu muttered under his breath before he looked over at Jellal who was testing out the volleyball before he threw it at the other two. "Hey Jellal, why aren't you with Erza? Aren't you usually around her whenever you catch just a slight glimpse of her?" he asked the blue haired teen. Jellal froze as he dropped the volleyball, his face turning as scarlet as the mentioned girl's hair.

"W-what makes y-you think that, N-Natsu?" Jellal stumbled over his words as he shook from embarrassment.

"Well, considering that I know who you both like, I thought you would be around her more often." Natsu shrugged in responds, not really understanding why Jellal started to act all weird at that simple question.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Lucy called from the other side of the net when she saw Jellal drop the ball. Natsu waved and smiled at Lucy as he picked up the ball, seeing that the other wasn't going to any time soon.

"Yeah! I just think the heat is getting to Jellal!" he replied as he served the ball over to Loke, hoping, _just _hoping that it would hit him right in the face. Natsu was deeply disappointed when Loke caught the ball in his hands and served it to Jellal.

"I would think the heat would be getting to you before it got to anyone of us considering the long sleeved shirt and jeans." Loke commented. Natsu just rolled his eyes as the game continued, Jellal's blush soon disappearing as the game wore on.

* * *

Soon the game ended with Natsu and Jellal just _somehow_ winning with a stroke of luck, making Loke tackle Natsu to the ground accusing him of cheating only for Lucy to pull the defeated ginger off of him and smack him on the head telling him to leave Natsu alone or else.

Natsu sighed as he stood up from where Loke just tackled him, dusting the sand off of his pants and shirt as he walked over to the beach's shop to get something to drink and possibly to eat.

"You guys want anything?" he called back to them as he paused at the front door, about to open it.

"I'll like some water!" called Lucy, sitting on her pink beach towel.

"Dr. Pepper and a bag of chips!" Loke called as he sat down on the same towel only to start flirting with Lucy.

"Nothing for me!" Jellal told him as he walked over to Erza and sat down. Natsu mentally thanked Jellal for not wanting anything as he entered the store and tried to find what he and his other two friends had wanted.

"Natsu?" Natsu heard someone ask with slight surprise as he was about to exit the shop with bag in hand. Natsu turned around to see a familiar blonde haired teen about his age, if not a little older.

"Sting?" Natsu asked as the blonde haired teen walked over to him with a friendly smile.

"I didn't know that you were here! I haven't seen you since the last family reunion!" Sting said. Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he averted his eyes from his cousin feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah… Father isn't so found of attending those types of things, says they're a waste of time… and they have no whiskey." Natsu muttered the last part to himself as he looked back up at Sting with a friendly smile. "Anyway, if that means you're here, Laxus is too?" Sting nodded his head at the mention of his twin brother.

"Yeah, he was a little grumpy about coming along though." Sting commented as the two exited the shop. Natsu chuckled at seeing an image of a grumpy Laxus in his mind not wanting to go to the beach.

"He hasn't changed much has he?" he asked him. Sting nodded as he smiled a little sheepishly.

"Yeah… he's still… a little grump about everything." Natsu laughed a little at that as he noticed his friends walking up to him with curious eyes.

"Hey Natsu, whose that?" Gray asked as he wiped away water that clung to his skin with a towel.

"Oh, this is Sting, my cousin." Natsu replied as he pointed at the taller boy. "Sting, this is Gray, Erza, Juvia, Loke, Lucy, and Jellal." He pointed at each one in turn as they greeted Sting politely.

"Natsu never told us he had a cousin!" Erza exclaimed with wide excited eyes as she stared at Sting with excitement.

"Who tells people about their cousins? They don't live with each other." Natsu muttered under his breath, only to freeze as a cold hand rested on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know pinky was here!" Laxus's voice chuckled from behind Natsu as Sting turned around and greeted his twin.

"Oh, there you are Laxus!" Sting exclaimed as the other blonde let go off Natsu's shoulder.

"I've been looking around for you. I didn't exactly like you leaving me alone with Wendy, Rouge and Gajeel." Sting chuckled nervously as he saw Natsu hide behind the nearest person, away from the twins.

"That stupid Iron Giant and Shadow King's here?!" he hissed from where he stood behind his human shield Erza. Laxus nodded his head, smirking evilly as an idea suddenly came to mind

"Yup, he is. In fact I think he would like to see you after not seeing each other for five whole years!" Laxus turned around and waved much to Natsu's horror. "Oh, Gajeel, Rouge! Guess who's here!" he called out as three people walked up to them.

"Who?" Rouge asked, as he looked at his older brother.

"Oh come one Laxus, don't tease Natsu too much!" Sting pleaded catching the attention of his three younger siblings.

"Natsu's here?!" Wendy asked in excitement as she caught a glimpse of pink hair behind Erza. The twelve-year-old rushed forward and pulled Natsu out from behind his human shield, much to his displeasure.

"Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise as she smiled up and hugged him. Natsu felt a cold stare on the back of his head as he turned to see Gajeel crossing his arms and the look of… something that can be called excitement cross his features.

"Finally! I've wanted to see how strong you got!" Natsu shivered at the words as he hid behind Erza again.

Damn Laxus to an eternity of hell.


	15. Chapter Fifteen- Attack of the

**Hiya! To clarify something for you all. Laxus is the older twin of Sting; they are eighteen, around three years older than the gang. Gajeel is the older twin of Rogue; they are sixteen, a year older than the gang. Wendy is twelve; she is three years younger than the gang! I had the need to explain that. If you have any questions about the family, feel free to ask! Thank you for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed last chapter! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWNS FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen- Attack of the Iron Giant and Shadow King**

Natsu was tackled to the ground by Gajeel with a small yelp, the wind being knocked out of him by the stronger teen.

"G-Gajeel!" he wheezed out in pain as his cousin pinned his wrist to the side with his feet and sat down on his legs so he really couldn't move at all. Even if he wanted to. Which he did. "Get off!" Natsu shouted as he tried to free his poor trapped limbs, only for Gajeel to dig his feet further into Natsu's wrist making him yelp once more in slight pain.

"Looks like the pinky has gotten stronger!" he commented with a smirk. "Oi, Rogue!" Gajeel called to his twin brother. "Get the rope." Natsu's eyes went wider as he struggled harder against Gajeel.

"No! _No! _Not that again!" he screamed in panic as he threw his head back against the sand. Sting and Wendy sweetdropped while Laxus smirked at both Natsu's futile attempts of escaping and his cousin's friend's confusion.

"Gajeel-nii, Rogue-nii, do you really need to go through this again?" Wendy asked her brothers trying unsuccessfully to help the pink haired teen. Rogue patted his sister head, rope that he randomly found in his other hand.

"Don't worry Wendy, this is necessary and it needs to be done for the better of the world." he replied smoothly, flashing a quick smile as he went to his brother's aid.

"I disagree!" shouted Natsu as he kept trying to free himself from what he thought was going to be certain death.

"Urm… what are they doing?" Lucy asked Wendy, the others looking at the blue haired girl wondering the same thing.

"Well, when Natsu used to come to our family reunions, Gajeel-nii and Rogue-nii had this ritual… The ritual consists of Gajeel-nii holding Natsu down while Rogue-nii ties his limbs together with rope to something with wheels while they drive whatever the chosen vehicle is dragging Natsu behind them." Wendy replied getting a look of horror from the group.

"They don't drive _that _fast, they drive fairly slow!" Sting quickly put in for his two brothers sake. "And they just like to bully Natsu whenever they get the chance to." Sting mumbled as he started to fiddle with his fingers a tad bit nervously.

When the group looked back to where the three once were, they saw the spot empty and the sound of a motorcycle starting up. Looking up they saw Natsu tied to the end of the bike with Rogue and Gajeel sitting on top of it with a smile.

Poor Natsu…

* * *

"I hate you." Natsu groaned at Gajeel and Rogue from where he was lying on the beach towel, glaring at them both in slight pain. Rogue patted Natsu's pink hair from where he sat beside him, casting him a short glance.

"I love you too Natsu." he replied as he looked back to where Wendy was building a sand castle.

"I feel no love so I give none." Gajeel flashed Natsu a smile, throwing sand in his eyes.

"Gah! I hate you, you stupid Iron Giant!" Natsu screamed as he shot up, trying to rub away the sand that landed painfully in his eyes.

"There there," Sting said as he tried to prevent another bully session for Natsu. "let's not torture Natsu." Gajeel only 'tck'ed and walked away somewhere, probably to go torture another poor soul for his own enjoyment. Sting sighed as he looked at Natsu apologetically. "Sorry about Rogue and Gajeel, Natsu. That's their way of showing love."

"By _killing _me?!" Natsu screeched, Rogue ignoring the two's conversation as he decided to take a short nap. "If that's true, they can give their love to Gray for all I care!" he told Sting, pointing straight at his friend who perked up at hearing his name, but not knowing why Natsu said it and went back to burying Loke in the sand with Lucy, Juvia, and Erza when Natsu didn't mention anything else.

Rogue cracked open an eyelid as he looked at Gray, then shook his head.

"Naw, we don't love him. He's too… How do I say this? Too… not-Natsu-like." Rogue replied, closing his eyelid once more, dozing off to the feeling of the sun shining on him. Natsu wanted to stomp on his face in so badly, but at the same time, he thought he rather not have his body feel numb.

"Geez," he grumbled. "That makes me feel a _whole _lot better." He turned his head to the side with a scowl as he refused to look at his two cousin's that sat by him. "I'm going to take a walk." Natsu said as he stood up. When he saw Gray's and Loke's head snap towards him giving their _Pretty Boy's Duo _glare to him, Natsu just rolled his eyes with slight amusement. "Without stepping off of the sand." he added for the sake of not being forced into swim trunks and forced to learn how to swim. Loke and Gray went back to what they were doing, pleased with Natsu keeping to their regulations as the pinkette walked off.

Once Natsu was out of hearing range, Erza, Juvia, Gray, and Lucy stepped away from Love as he sat up straight, the sand falling off of his body as if he was being resurrected from the dead.

"Death cannot keep me for I am too awesome." he said in a deep voice only to crack up a few seconds later. "I'm sorry, but that was just too cool to pass up!" he wheezed as he clutched his sides trying to hold in his laughter. Lucy rolled her eyes as the rest went up to Sting and Rogue, Loke soon following after them once he recovered from his laughing fit.

"Sting is it?" Lucy asked as they sat down in front of the brothers. Sting nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, and if I guess right it's Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Loke?" They nodded in affirmation as the older male got their name's right.

"Can we ask you something Sting-san?" Juvia asked him with a sweet smile.

"What is it?" he asked her, Juvia fidgeting underneath his gaze.

"We were wondering what Natsu's father was like?" Lucy said hastily. Sting blink a little in surprise before he shrugged, thinking on it.

"I haven't seen Uncle Jiemma for around two years since he stopped coming to the family reunions." Sting commented. "I don't know if he still acts the same way but… he was the one to usually cause arguments with the adults and he would sometimes come really drunk making the adults angry. But he wasn't always like that. If I remember correctly—before Aunt Josie died—Uncle Jiemma was a real big comedian and loved to make jokes. He made everyone around him laugh and feel good. But after Aunt Josie's death, his jokes had the same humor in them, but they weren't as funny as before. They were different. He soon stopped telling them altogether and then he just started to get people angry at him." Sting sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Aunt Josie's death changed the whole family a lot. Even Natsu became a bit more secretive and the mention of her name around my dad is like mentioning a phobia since he loved her a lot because when they were little, she would always baby him." Sting forced the frown away as he smiled up at the tiny group before him. "Anyway, why do you want to know?" he asked, tilting his head.

"We were a bit curious." Erza replied flashing him the same smile. Sting nodded as he began putting sand on top of Rogue without looking.

"Oh well, can't blame you for that." he said. "Now who wants to help me bury my brother with sand to his chin before he wakes up?"

Everyone's hand shot up eagerly.


End file.
